


How brilliant that would've been

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Slash, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love sucks when it isn't reciprocated. It's even worse when the object of your affection is in love with your twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How brilliant that would've been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for: WONDERFUL WEASLEYS: An Appreciation Meme by writcraft --prompt by writcraft

We shared everything but we couldn’t share _her_. That would be weird, right? I will be selfish for this one moment and tell you that I noticed her first. I did. Fred was reading the Marauder’s Map looking for McGonagall so he didn’t see her. He saw her on the map approaching, but I saw _her_ approaching. Our eyes locked and she smiled. Then Fred muttered something breaking my concentration and I turned to look at him and then he looked at her.  
  
He spoke the flirty line I had been thinking. Blimey, we really did share the same brain too. She laughed at his joke--she should have laughed at mine, even if it was the same. That was the first moment I backed off just for a second. I still can’t believe I did that, usually, I would have flirted with her too, made it a competition. Fred would have really liked that.  
  
Later he told me all about her and their walk by the lake. He talked and I closed my eyes imagining how she would’ve looked: her golden brown hair falling just off the shoulder, and her curls twisting around her finger as she talked. I could imagine her hazel eyes widening with surprise when Fred would conjure up a rose from a stone. A Charm I’d taught him.  
  
The next day she came and sat across from us on the Gryffindor table. She looked at him and smiled, how did she know it wasn’t me? It wasn’t me.  
  
They continued to court and I continued to live vicariously through him. He’d tell me all about the time he spent with her. Eventually when we opened the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she’d come to the grand opening and continuously stayed by his side.  
  
Someone had accidentally called her my girlfriend and I was proud for that second. If she’d been mine, how brilliant that would’ve been. Moments later she corrected them and walked away, I watched her go until she’d reached Fred and kissed him on the cheek. I looked away and tended to the _Electric Shock Shake--_ that was an easy enough distraction.  
  
Then, Fred was gone.  
  
We sat by each other, crying, until there were no more tears to be shed. I comforted her and she held me. It was beautiful and awful at the same time.  
  
Then, she too left.  
  
And I stared at the mirror looking into the face of the brother I’d lost, and the man she could never love. I never told her about me, I never asked her to stay. She needed to move on and so did I.  
  
She was gone, and I was left behind, mourning them both.


End file.
